Untouchable
by codetreasure
Summary: Sosok Lee Hongki yang begitu misterius, aneh, dan tidak mau disentuh, membuat Choi Jonghun penasaran bahkan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jonghun ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tapi, apa yang terjadi setelah Jonghun mengetahui sosok Hongki sebenarnya? Mengapa Hongki begitu tertutup?


Title : Untouchable

Rating : T

Length : one shot

Genre : Romance, crack, Shonen-ai, OOC, AU

Cast : - Lee Hongki

- Choi Jonghun

Warning : romance dipaksa, typo, flat, bahasa abal, kalimat ancur, fic amatir, Shounen-ai, OOC berlebihan, blablabla… this is my own plot. So, dislike don't read!

Hitam nan gelap dengan angkuhnya menguasai langit luas. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk cahaya besar meneranginya. Hanya ada cahaya kecil yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi langit dan sebuah satelit alam berbentuk bulat. Semilir angin dingin membuat dedaunan berjatuhan. Suara para jangkirk menemani malam sepi. Bahkan, suara aungan srigala menambah suasana malam mencekam. Dingin dan sepi. Itu yang dia rasakan. Ditengah pepohonan lebat ia berlindung. Hidupnya terasa hampa. Anak lelaki dengan mata seperti bintang itu menekuk lutut, memeluknya. Badannya gemetar menahan air mata yang sudah menunggu diujung matanya. Kini mata bintang itu redup tidak berbinar lagi bak awan yang menutupnya.

Berjalan dengan langkah cepat sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas dengan mengembungkan pipi untuk mengurangi hawa dingin. Suara aungan srigala membuat langkahnya semakin cepat. Lama ia berjalan dikaki gunung, akhirnya menemukan seberkas cahaya kuning yang menerangi sebuah rumah.

Mempercepat langkahnya untuk ke rumah itu. Namun, saat berjalan pemuda dengan hidung indah ini memelankan langkahnya karena terdengar isak tangis yang sangat kecil. Memelankan lagi langkahnya, dan mendekati ke sumber suara untuk memastikan. Ia menyorotkan senternya ke semak-semak. Suara isak itu semakin jelas terdengar. Kerena rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar, ia menyingkirkan semak-semak itu dengan kasar.

Srak..

Sosok yang dicurigainya langsung membalikan badan. Ketika sosok itu membalikan kearahnya, Choi Jonghun, lelaki berhidung mancung itu langsung menyorotkan senternya tepat ke wajah sosok itu. Spontan yang di senterinya itu menutupkan wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya karena silau. Segera Jonghun langsung mematikan senternya, lalu mendekati pemuda yang sedang berjongkok di balik semak-semak itu.

"Maafkan aku, kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut sambil merangkul pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan, kembali terisak sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan, menghindari Jonghun.

"Jangan takut! aku manusia normal." kata Jonghun sedikit tertawa terpaksa. Namun hanya ekpresi datar yang ditunjukannya sambil menatap sinis Jonghun. Pemuda itu kembali menangis.

''eh kau kenapa?" Jonghun buru-buru mendekatkan lelaki itu yang masih memeluk lututnya kemudian menyorotkan senter lagi. Dilihatnya Jonghun tercengang. Jelas yang dilihatnya sosok lelaki cantik bermata indah berbinar dengan mimic yang lucu, bukan, tapi lebih tepatnya ketakutan. Pemuda bermata indah itu langsung menghapus kasar air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"kenapa kau melihat ku sampai seperti itu?" Tanyanya sinis karena risih di perhatikan oleh pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Suara yang sangat unik itu menyadarkan lamunannya. Jonghun langsung mengeleng-geleng kepalanya seperti menyadarkan sendiri lamunannya. Lagi-lagi ia menyorotkan senternya.

"Ya! bisakah kau hindarkan aku dari sentermu?"

Lelaki berhidung indah itu langsung mematikan senternya namun tidak bisa, mungkin Karena salah tingkah. Jonghun malah menjatuhkan senternya.

"maafkan aku, Choi Jonghun-imnida!" katanya tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya . Tapi lelaki cantik itu terlihat ragu-ragu ketika akan menyambut uluran tangan. Menatap sinis Jonghun.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" jawab pemuda cantik itu dengan nada ketakutan, lalu ia pergi menjauhi Jonghun.

Langit semakin menghitam bahkan beberpa cahaya berkurang. Angin malam semakin menusuk tulang. Namun lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak peduli. Ia berlari mengejar sosok lelaki cantik yang sudah berlari jauh entah kemana. Setelah lelah berlari mencari sosok itu, akhirnya Jonghun menyerah. Ia kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat, Choi Jonghun terpaksa pulang melewati kaki gunung lagi karena jalan rumahnya sedang diperbaiki. Ia mempercepat langkahnya melihat langit mulai gelap.

Jalanan yang dilewatinya begitu sepi. Tidak ada satupun manusia bahkan jarang sekali suara binatang-binatang malam terdengar. Hembusan angin membuat pephonan rindang disekitarnya bergerak. Choi Jonghun mempercepat langkahnya lagi.

Ketika melewati sumur tua, entah kenapa tiba-tiba bulukuduknya berdiri. Jonghun merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Namun, melihat sekitar tidak ada siapa-siapa. Berjalan lagi dengan sebuah senter yang menemaninya. Tidak jauh dari sumur tua itu, Jonghun mendengar isak tangis seperti kemarin. Dengan memaksakan keberaniannya, anak lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu mendekatinya.

Srakkk!

"Ya! Kau lagi! Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi." Seru Jonghun sambil menyorotkan cahaya senternya kearah lelaki berwajah pucat itu. Choi Jonghun memberanikan dirinya mendekati lelaki itu. Saat mendekatinya, lagi-lagi lekaki itu melarikan diri. Tapi kali ini, pemuda bermarga Choi itu berhasil menarik bajunya.

"Ha! Kena kau!"

"Kau! Kenapa sentuh aku?" tanyanya dingin dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam.

"a-ku tidak ber-maksud.. aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Ya, semenjak kemarin kau menarik perhatianku."

Lelaki cantik berwajah pucat itu diam. Tiba-tiba air bening berasa asin keluar dari matanya, jatuh terduduk diatas tanah. Jonghun yang melihatnya aneh. Segera ia mendekati pemuda itu, duduk disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf." Sesal Jonghun menundukan wajahnya. Lelaki cantik itu tidak merespon malah tetap mengeluarkan air mata. "kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Apa kau benar-benar benci jika aku menyentuhmu?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar.

"baiklah kalau kau.."

"aku takut jika ada yang menyentuhku. Aku takut ada yang membawaku, menyiksaku."

Choi Jonghun menatap lelaki manis itu.

"aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu takut. Namaku Choi Jonghun." Jonghun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Kali ini lelaki itu menerima uluran tangannya.

"Lee Hongki. Terimakasih kau mau mengenalku."

"ya, sama-sama. Err.. lee Hongki, kenapa kau ada dihutan sendirian?"

"hanya hutan yang mau menampungku."

"keluargamu?"

"jangan tanyakan itu! Sebaiknya kau pulang, lain kali kita bisa berbincang lagi."

Sekarang, Choi Jonghun tidak takut lagi berjalan sendirian melewati kaki gunung. Bahkan meski jalan menuju rumahnya sudah diperbaiki, anak lelaki itu lebih memilih berjalan melewati kaki gunung. Ketika dewi malam muncul menggantikan tugas raja siang, Jonghun mencari sosok lelaki cantik kemarin.

"Lee Hongki! Aku disini. Dimana kau?"

"Ya! Choi Jonghun, kenapa kau kesini?"

Lee Hongki. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Jonghun sampai membuatnya kaget.

"Aku, err.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"huh? Untuk apa?"

Jonghun diam. Ia bingung mencari alasan yang tepat.

Karena tidak menjawab, Lee Hongki pergi meninggalkan Jonghun. Lelaki berhidung indah itu masih bingung mencari alasan. Saat pandangannya kembali kedepan, Lee Hongki sudah tidak ada dihadapannya lagi. Jonghun melihat punggung lelaki manis itu semakin menjauh.

"Ya! Lee Hongki!" Suara Jonghun berhasil membuat langkah lelaki manis itu terhenti. "Aku.. aku menyukaimu Hongki!"

Deg!

Pemuda manis itu langsung membalikan badannya kearah Jonghun ketika mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari mulut lelaki tampan yang jaraknya sudah cukup jauh. Mata indahnya mengerenyit heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu bahkan entah kenapa aku sudah menyayangimu, Lee Hongki." Entah ada setan apa yang memasuki raga milik lelaki tampan nan manis itu. Jonghun mendekatkan diri kearah Hongki yang tercengang heran. Ia langsung memeluknya.

Terdengar denyut jantung keduanya memompa darah lebih cepat. Begitupun suhu terasa lebih meningkat. Choi Jonghun, meski gugup memeluk seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, namun ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Jo -Jonghun, mohon le-lepaskan aku. Tolong jangan sentuh ak-aku!"

Lelaki memiliki hidung macung itu tidak menghiraukan suara Hongki. Karena merasa sesak nafas, Hongki mendorong tubuh Jonghun hingga membuat jarak keduanya cukup jauh.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Aku menyukaimu Lee Hongki. Aku ingin kau jadi namajachingu-ku. Tidak ada yang ingin ku dengar selain 'YA'!"

Hongki terdiam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Jonghun tidak sengaja menyentuh tubuhnya, terasa dingin.

"Hongki, kau kenapa?"

"huh, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga menyukaimu, Choi Jonghun. Aku pulang duluan!"

Semenjak Choi Jonghun menyatakan perasaanya kepada lelaki manis yang tinggal di dekat kaki gunung, ia setiap hari menemui Lee Hongki. Ingin sekali lelaki bermarga Choi itu mengenal lebih sosok misterius yang kini mempunyai gelar 'namjachingu'nya. Banyak hal yang ingin diketahui oleh Jonghun tentang Hongki.

Saling berbagi cerita itu kebiasaan mereka jika bertemu. Namun hal yang paling Jonghun suka adalah menatap mata indah milik Lee Hongki. Sepasang mata yang sanggup mengehentikan sesaat detak jantungnya. Ingin sekali Jonghun menyentuh lembut wajah cantik milik Lee Hongki. Tapi, Jonghun tidak mau dibenci Hongki karena hal konyol –hanya menyentuhnya.

Jonghun menatap wajah Hongki dari samping. Ketika kedua telinganya mendengarkan suara unik yang keluar dari mulut mungil Hongki, tangannya mengambil sebuah kamera. Jonghun ingin mengambil gambar orang terkasihnya itu agar ia bisa menyentuhnya kapanpun.

Krek..

Choi Jonghun membidik kamera miliknya tepat diwajah indah Hongki. Senyum simpul terlukis diwajah tampannya. Sinar blitz-nya` sukses membuat Hongki menoleh kearah Jonghun.

"Ya! Choi Jonghun, kenapa kau memfotoku?" Suara baritone yang datar. Namun bernada ketidaksukaan. Mata indahnya kini seperti halilintar yang siap menyambar Jonghun.

"Ho-hongki.. aku hanya ing-!"

"Kenapa kau memfotoku?" Lee Hongki meluapkan emosinya. Dia menangis.

Jonghun hanya melongo melihat kelakuan aneh tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu. Jonghun gelagapan untuk berbicara. Tanpa suruhan dari otaknya, Jonghun langsung merengkuh Hongki yang terisak.

"Hongki, maafkan aku! Aku tidak tau," katanya sambil kedua tangannya semakin mendekap orang terkasihnya itu, "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui tentangmu lebih banyak, menyentuhmu setiap saat. Aku tidak tau jika kau tidak suka difoto."

Hening. Hanya suara para jangkrik yang menemani suasana canggung itu.

"Jo-Jonghun.." Hongki bersuara, "Ha-rusnya aku yang minta maaf,"

Kembali hening. Jonghun sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Hongki.

"Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya tentang dikriku kepadamu, aku takut kehilanganmu, Jonghun!" Jonghun membiarkan bajunya basah karena air mata Hongki semakin deras berjatuhan.

"Aku tidak mengerti masksudmu! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hongki. Camkan itu!" Lelaki berhidung indah juga meluapkan emosinya. Air matanya sudah membendung dipelopak matanya.

Jonghun tidak menyiakan kesempatan yang dianugrahi untuknya. Mendekap Lee Hongki selama ini. Hongki tidak berontak, malah bahasa tubuhnya ingin semakin dipeluk erat oleh Jonghun.

"kau tidak tau, kau tidak mengerti keadaan sesungguhnya, Jonghun! Aku takut jik-"

Chu~

Tiba-tiba Jonghun langsung menyambar bibir manis Hongki. Menghentikan kalimat yang belum selesai.

"kau tidak perlu takut jika kau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, aku akan selalu disisimu, mendengarkan ceritamu."

Lee Hongki membeku. Saraf simpatiknya mempercepat aliran darahnya. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap kedua mata Jonghun.

"Tidak mungkin aku ceritakan semuanya, aku takut mengecewakanmu!"

"kau takan pernah membuatku kecewa,"

"Omonganmu akan berubah suatu saat!" Hongki meninggikan suaranya, melawan keganasan angin malam hari. "Kau tak perlu banyak harap kepadaku. Dari awal aku memang tidak pantas dicintai olehmu!"

"Kau ini, kenapa sih? Aneh!"

"itulah aku," hongki tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi unik Jonghun.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang becanda!"

"Tidak! Aku serius!"

Suasana kembali mencekam. Jonghun kembali menatap Hongki tajam. Hongki hanya menundukan wajahnya –tidak sanggup membalas tatapan itu.

"Jonghun, jika kau tidak ingin aku mengecewakanmu, aku sangat mohon hapus foto itu ya?"

"kenapa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kapan lagi aku bisa melihatmu setiap saat, huh?" Perkataan Jonghun sukses membuat kedua pipi Hongki mengembang dan memerah.

"Terserah!" Hongki mendengus. "Aku mohon, kau mau memaafkan aku apapun yang akan terjadi padaku! Saranghae, Choi Jonghun!"

Chu~

Kali ini Lee Hongki yang menciumnya. Sentuhan bibir manisnya berhasil membuat Jonghun lumpuh. Jantungnya protes ingin keluar. Jonghun sungguh aneh dengan sikap Hongki yang labil. Kemarin, Jonghun tidak boleh menyentuhnya apalagi menciumnya. Sekarang? Pernyataan itu seakan hilang begitu saja. Jonghun memeluknya, bahkan Hongki sendiri yang menciumnya.

'_Benar-benar aneh!' _ pikir Jonghun.

"nado saranghae, Lee Hongki!"

Mungkin karena kejadian beberapa lalu, Jonghun menghilangkan gelar 'untouchable' yang pernah diberikannya kepada Hongki. Kali ini ia takan khawatir –takut- jika menemui Lee Hongki. Wajah cerianya mencari sosok lelaki dengan kedua mata manik-maniknya.

"Lee Hongki, dimana kau?" panggil Jonghun sambil melihat kekanan kiri.

"Aku disini!"

Lee Hongki, lelaki itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya sampai membuatnya kaget. Jonghun masih belum hapal kebiasaan Hongki –muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ha! Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku!" Jonghun mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, "Nanti malam ada festival Amanogawa, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Amanogawa?" Tanya Hongki terlihat tertarik, "tapi disana akan banyak orang kan?"

"mungkin, tapi.. ayolah Lee Hongki, kapan lagi kita bisa melihat itu?"

"Ba-baiklah aku mau."

Malam ini terlihat cerah. Sang bulan purnama memancarkan sinarnya dengan angkuh, ditemani para bintang yang berkelip disekitarnya. Tidak ada serpihan awan hitam yang terlihat. Begitu banyak bintang terlihat dilangit bahkan terlihat seperti membentuk sungai langit.

Lee Hongki menatapnya takjub. Senyum manisnya perlahan terbentuk diwajah cantiknya. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip melihat maha karya sang pemilik alam semesta. Sedangkan Choi Jonghun, manatap lekat kedua mata Lee Hongki yang juga terlihat gemerlapan seperti bintang. Sangat indah.

"Hongki, ayo kesana!" Jonghun menarik lengan kanan Hongki menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

Mereka terduduk diatas rumput hijau. Pandangan Hongki tak lepas melihat pemandangan langit yang langka. Amanogawa.

"Kau tau sejarah amanogawa?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu. Hongki menggeleng –masih menatap langit.

"Aku juga kurang tau persis sejarahnya. Tapi menurut orang banyak, amanogawa itu sungai yang memisahkan Hikoboshi dan Putri Orihime,"

"Sungguh?" Hongki menoleh kearah Jonghun –tertarik dengan pembicaraannya.

Jonghun langsung terpaku melihat kilauan sepasang mata berlian itu. Dengan segera Jonghun memotret hasil karya Tuhan yang ada bersama fantasinya. Angin malam langsung menyadarkannya.

"err.. iya begitulah. Kau mencintaiku, kan?" pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Hongki menunduk. Kedua mata bintangnya mulai redup.

"Sangat," ucapnya pelan. Jonghun yang memeperhatikannya sedari tadi mulai merasa aneh. Ia membalikan tubuh mungil Hongki kearahnya. Lee Hongki menjatuhkan air mata.

"Hongki, kau kenapa?" tanyanya begitu khawatir

"sekarang jam berapa?"

"Beberapa menit lagi tepat jam duabelas,"

Hongki diam. Sesekali ia mendongkak melihat langit. Pesta bintang yang sebentar lagi usai. Ia melihat bulan purnama perlahan mulai ditutupi awan hitam. Pemuda cantik itu langsung terperanjat. Ia teringatkan sesuatu.

Choi Jonghun yang tengah asik menatap pahatan sempurna yang dimilikinya. Dia mendekatkan diri disamping telinga kanan kekasihnya itu. Dengan lembut, ia berbisik..

"Lee Hongki, _tonight_ _you're my angel._" Suara yang terdengar sangat tulus terngiang diotaknya. Lee Hongki terdiam. "Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum, aku akan selalu disisimu_,"_

Lee Hongki semakin membeku. Seakan aliran darahnya terhenti mendengar pernyataan tulus keluar dari orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan keluarganya tidak pernah mengucapkan hal yang paling membahagiakan itu. Hongki mendongkak sedikit melihat bulan purnama yang semakin dikuasai awan hitam. Hongki menangis dalam diam, mendengarkan Jonghun.

"Hongki_, aku _berusaha tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis. Jadi, aku mohon tersenyum untukku,_" _Jonghun tersenyum sangat manis, lalu menyeka air mata Hongki yang kian berjatuhan. Hongki tersenyum.

"_Tonight I confess,I don't need the reason, I just want you, baby!"_

Choi Jonghun langsung menautkan bibrnya dengan bibir manis yang ada dihadapannya. Seketika cairan bening berasa asin ikut gugur. Kedua pasangan itu menikmatinya setiap detik. Jonghun seakan tau apa yang akan terjadi, ia tidak ingin melepasaknanya sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hongki mendorong Jonghun, mendongkak ke langit –melihat bulan purnama yang hampir tertutup sempurna oleh awan hitam.

"Maakfan aku! _Sugoku sukida_, Choi Jonghun!" Lee Hongki memberikan selembar kertas terlipat untuk Jonghun, lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Jonghun yang merasa aneh langsung mengikuti Hongki berlari. Tidak peduli meski batang-batang pohon yang berserakan ditanah melukai kakinya. Lelaki berhidung indah itu terus berlari mengejar sosok berbaju putih yang cukup jauh didepannya.

Langkah panjangnya mampu membuat jarak antara Hongki semakin dekat. Sekuat tenaga Jonghun berusaha untuk menyamai langkah kakinya.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba langkah Choi Jonghun terhenti, mengikuti sosok didepannya –Lee Hongki. Tubuhnya kaku. Matanya mebelalak kaget. Mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Jiwanya seakan melayang. Choi Jonghun sangat tak percaya akan hal ini. Berharap ini hanya mimpi!

"Lee.. Lee Ho-hongki.. kau.." Jonghun tergagap. Air mata yang sempat kering, kini jatuh dengan cepatnya.

"Jong..Jong-hun.. ma-maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf!" Hongki. Raganya yang sudah tidak menapak lagi dipermukaan tanah. "itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah bercerita kalau aku ini.. aku takut kalau kau kecewa."

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara isak tangis dari Jonghun maupun Hongki.

_Jangan sentuh aku!_

_aku takut jika ada yang menyentuhku. Aku takut ada yang membawaku, menyiksaku._

_hanya hutan yang mau menampungku_

_Kenapa kau memfotoku?_

_Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya tentang dikriku kepadamu, aku takut kehilanganmu, Jonghun!_

_Omonganmu akan berubah suatu saat!_

_Kau tak perlu banyak harap kepadaku. Dari awal aku memang tidak pantas dicintai olehmu!_

Perkataan aneh Hongki yang memenuhi otaknya hadir kembali. Dadanya semakin sesak melihat kekasihnya yang tak mempijakan kakinya lagi dipermukaan tanah. Transparan. Pucat. Sekarang.. sekarang.. Jonghun tau maksud dari perkataan aneh itu. Sekarang Jonghun mengerti.

"Jonghun, kau pasti kecewa kan? Maakfkan aku! Aku memang sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu. Karena kau telah mencintaiku dengan tulus, dunia selanjutnya sudah bisa menerimaku. Terimakasih, maafkan aku."

Jonghun mencoba meraih Hongki dan berharap ini hanya mimpinya. Jonghun rela jika ini semua mimpi, asalkan ia tetap bisa melihat senyum dan mata bintang itu.

"Ya! Lee Hongki, katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi, kan? Kau hanya malaikat yang di utus Tuhan untuk menemani mimpiku, kan?" emosi Jonghun memucak. Teriakannya bergema. Kedua matanya semakin memerah karena terus menurus menjatuhkan air mata.

"ini nyata, Choi Jonghun! Aku bukan manusia. Aku sudah dipanggil kembali. Suatu saat pasti kita bertemu. Percaya itu!" raga Hongki semakin tak berbentuk, melayang. "Ingat bisikanmu tadi! Dimanapun aku berada, kau akan selalu membuatku tersenyum, selalu disisiku. Dan kau bilang tidak akan membuatku menangis. Jadi, berhenti menangis untukku. Aku ingin melihat senyum tulusmu persis ketika pertama kita bertemu."

Dunia seakan berputar cepat. Begitu banyak meteor yang jatuh membentur kepalanya. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Melihat kenyataan hidupnya. Kehilangan selamanya orang yang sangat disayanginya. Jonghun menyeka air matanya dengan kasar lalu tersenyum manis –terpaksa.

"Ya! Lee Hongki, aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu! aku akan menunggu hingga waktu datang untukku_. hanaretaku nai_, Hongki!_"_

Lenyap sudah. Sosok Lee Hongki –lelaki sangat cantik bermata indah pergi selamanya meniggalkan kenangan. Choi Jonghun menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum mendekati pijakan terakhir sang kekasih. Ia memotrertnya.

Sekarang Jonghun tahu apa itu cinta. Tidak mengenal hal apapun selain sebuah kasih sayang tulus yang tumbuh begitu saja. Lee Hongki adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Tidak peduli meski dia seorang lelaki, tidak peduli meski Hongki bukan lagi seorang manusia. Hongki telah membuka hati Jonghun.

Matahari mulai menampakan diri dan memancarkan cahayanya walau dengan agak ogah-ogahan. Para burung yang berkicaupun menjadi soundtrack pagi hari. Kini biru cerah yang menguasai langit dan beberapa awan putih tipis menghiasi. Beberapa burung pipit yang bertengger dijendela kamarnya membangunkan tidurnya. Choi Jonghun, langsung melihat jam waker yang setia berdiri diatas dipannya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Jonghun bangkit dari ranjangnya, menuju cermin besar. Lelaki manis itu melihat refleksi dirinya dengan serius. Mimpi panjang semalamnya sukses membuat matanya terlihat sayu –karena menangis.

Jonghun melihat tape disampingnya. Dengan iseng ia memutar lagu 'Wherever you are -OneOkRock'. Otaknya kembali teringatkan tentang sosok yang sangat berharga yang pernah singgah dihatinya. Jonghun ingat lagu itu, lagu yang dipakai untuk gombalan terakhirnya untuk Lee Hongki. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat objek foto yang tidak terbentuk sempurna –bayangan putih. Hanya tempatnya yang jelas.

Jonghun melihat kertas diatas dipannya. Ia membacanya.

_Choi Jonghun terimakasih atas kebaikanmu! kau memang benar-benar orang yang sangat baik. Maaf pertemuan terakhir kemarin membuatmu kecewa. Aku sudah lama meninggalkan dunia. Namun tidak ada dunia yang mau menerimaku. Hanya kau saja yang mau menerimaku _

_Aku memang mantan manusia terkutuk, menyiakan kau yang sangat berharga._

_Jonghun, semua yang terjadi padamu bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan, aku yang datang dikehidupanmu. Mencari teman tapi kau menganggapku lebih dari teman. Sungguh keistimewaan bagiku._

_Entah apa yang harus kuucapkan lagi padamu selain aku minta Maaf dan sangat terimaksih, Choi Jonghun._

_I'll be watching you from heaven. I hope someday we'll meet again._

_Love,_

_Lee Hongki_

"_May you rest in peace, _Hongki." Jonghun tersenyum manis melihat bayangan Hongki dalam fantasinya.

-the end-


End file.
